Our lot in the Empire
by Comforting Smell of Blood
Summary: AU explanation for the Kamino rebellion in legends. References to canon, but clones are only psychologically loyal to the Empire/Emperor, no bio-chips. T for small curses. Cody, Lama Su.


**Our lot in the Empire**

This is my first story, please review to send criticisms and feedback!

* * *

IT-2224, formerly known as Cody, is a stormtrooper, a loyal servant to the Empire, an officer on the General Staff, and among the last _original_ Jango Fett clones still alive.

Sitting in his office, a space more comparable to a foot locker (and a small one at that) in size than an administrator's office. 2224 sat in the whitewashed _box_ in his officer's uniform, the space had no windows, a desk with the beginnings of a tower of datapads stacked atop it, and a chair none-too-comfortable to sit at. 2224's current assignment, ensuring everything continued to run smoothly on Kamino was so easy he could probably wander the hallways of the facility and never be missed.

 _You just miss the War._

2224 did not know exactly _when_ the voice in his head (his conscience?) had appeared, since then it never ceased to bother him on his downtime. With more time on his hands than he ever had in the field, the voice was often haunting his thoughts. Except for having to write up a report to the Imperial High Command every month, 2224 had nothing to do except fight the battle going on in his mind.

 _Better get started on next month's…_

Never being late with reports was part of what made 2224 such an excellent command officer. Administrative work, as those in power often came to hate, came with the added responsibility.

When 2224 had been a field officer, he had often felt crushed by it, there were always reports to send to High Command, requests for extra rations, ammo requests, requests for casualty replacements…

 _Don't you miss a field command? Fresh air? Danger? Your brothers? General-_

Those thoughts bordered on downright traitorous, the Jedi had made an attempt on the Chancellor's life! Their order had preached freedom, equality, and peace, yet they had tried to take power into their own hands!

 _You really believe that? You think General Kenobi would have turned traitor?_

Like a tongue going over a missing tooth, 2224's thoughts always returned to _that day._ Kenobi had been his friend, 2224 had been a person to him, with a name, not just another number. What ifs and might have beens tore at 2224 to this day.

" _Damn you,_ Alpha-17" 2224 said aloud. The ARC trooper had encouraged him to think freely, opening his eyes to new ideas, making him a more effective commander, just as the project had set up to do.

All the nuanced thought in the galaxy wouldn't have let 2224 anticipate the Jedi rebellion, the Empire's creation, and the role the _vod_ (brothers) would have in it.

No matter what private misgivings 2224 may have theoretically had with the Empire, 2224 could never leave his brothers, with so much of what he thought he knew turned on its head and shaken, the bonds of brotherhood was the only thing left he had. Like a crutch he clung to them, he needed his brothers, and they needed him, to lead, to show them everything was alright, to prove they had done the right thing remaining loyal.

 _What do you have to show for it? Being put on the shelf? Left to watch over shinies for the rest of your life?_

That wasn't true, was it? 2224 did important work here, without his assurances of continued loyalty to the Empire, the _vod_ would have no reason to exist. A clone with no purpose was not fit to live.

 _And yet with all of your 'important' work, clones are still second-class citizens. Half-humans, with no rights, and no life except service._

The reality was crushing. Clones could not vote, they'd never marry, or start families. More akin to beasts of burden than fully fledged people. Even before the Empire's existence, six years that seemed like an eternity, _vod_ had lived and died in service to others. Freedom and self-determination being ideas no less abstract than that famous play from Mon Cala.

"Where are these thoughts coming from?" The stormtrooper said aloud, as if the answer would come to him just by asking. Which thoughts were _his?_ He was loyal to the Empire, the Jedi saw him as no more than a slave as well, they were vain, corrupt, and exploitative.

 _At least you had a name._

"The traitors were trying to lure us in! Offering us 'freedom' to control us!"

 _You were always a slave, were the Jedi truly worse than this?_

"Yes! They had designs on the Government! Seeking power for their own uses!" The clone was shouting at the top of his lungs now. The two schools of thinking tearing him apart from the inside.

 _How could you remain loyal? You swore an oath._

"NO!" He shouted, trying to bury the memories flooding into his mind.

 _...To defend the Republic with your life. To uphold democracy, freedom, and peace throughout the galaxy._

"We swore an oath to **Palpatine**!" 2224 jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. Suddenly he was grateful for his office, nobody could hear him in here.

"... _she offered me something more important. Something you wouldn't understand. Freedom!_ "

2224 had not thought of Slick in years. The traitor had compromised the defense of Christophsis multiple times, claiming he was being set free. 2224 still would not forgive him for putting all of his brothers at risk, how could the traitor reconcile it with himself?

" _I.. I love my brothers! You're too blind to see it. But I was striking a blow for all clones."_

2224 staggered, almost falling over the desk, there was an immense pain in his head, it felt like someone had stuck a hot knife directly into his brain.

 _Good soldiers follow orders._

 _ARE YOU A SLAVE? WILLING TO DIE COMPRISED OF EVERYTHING YOU BELIEVED IN?_

 _Good soldiers follow orders._

 _THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WERE BORN FOR, FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE!_

2224 collapsed onto the floor, he suddenly felt like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Slowly standing, 2224 replaced the chair to its upright position and walked over to his gear locker. In the locker sat his seldom used unmarked phase-II armor, and a DC-15s blaster.

Automatically he checked its condition, as always it was spotless, placing a charging pack in the side 2224 changed the blasters setting from _stun_ to _kill._

Due to his post, 2224 had a comlink that he could use to contact Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino, privately. 2224 activated the link, sat back in his chair gun in hand and waited.

The door to 2224's office slid open quietly, in stepped the Prime Minister of Kamino.

"Close the door." The clone said, leveling the blaster at the Kaminoan's chest.

Using the button on the wall the Lama Su closed the door.

"IT-2224, put down the blaster." The Kaminoan said, looking smug.

 _No._ The voice whispered.

"No, and it's Cody." The clone replied.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Prime Minister demanded, the look of cool removed from his face.

"How _loyal_ are the clones?" Cody asked evenly.

"I can assure the Emperor -"

2224 gestured with the gun.

"Absolutely, they will follow orders issued from the Emperor or any Kaminoan without question." Su looked disgusted, probably from having to answer to a clone for once.

Cody looked at the blaster and back at the cloner with an eyebrow raised.

" _Obviously_ you are an exception." Su spat out, his slow way of speaking adding emphasis to every word.

"How many exceptions are there out there?" The clone pressed, gesturing with the gun again.

"Less than one in one million." Su declared proudly. "You can not possibly hope to defect, being at the heart of the most loyal contingent of the Empire."

"Can _new_ orders be put into the clones?" Cody asked.

"Of course," The Kamino replied with ice in his voice.

"Even after infancy, or even childhood?" The Jango clone asked excitedly.

"With sufficient _time_ , any orders can be ingrained into a clone at any age."

"I know you don't like the Empire," The clone accused. "What if Palpatine turns us on you?"

"He wouldn't-" Su began.

"The Jedi probably thought the same thing." Cody said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I know you want freedom. I have new orders I want you to implant into the clones, I'll make sure that the Empire does not find out."

"And if the Empire finds out?" The Prime Minister asked, understandably nervous.

"We're both dead anyhow, why not take a chance of doing something right by the galaxy for once?" The clone replied evenly. "Besides, you can claim I did this without your knowledge. As-soon-as Kamino rebels I'm a dead man any which way."

Lama Su turned to exit the door. Cody made no move to stop him. They look at each other, conspiratorial smiles on their faces.

Yes, freedom was worth any price.


End file.
